


Answer Man and Terrific Torren Verses the Man in Black

by ami_ven



Series: The Adventures of Terrific Torren [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer Man and his sidekick, Terrific Torren, face the evil Man in Black to save Block City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Man and Terrific Torren Verses the Man in Black

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "superheroes"

Teyla entered her quarters and stopped short, only just managing not to laugh. She ducked quickly back out of sight, watching the scene in the next room.

“Fear not, citizens!” said Rodney. He had a bath towel tied around his neck and a lopsided paper ‘A’ pinned to his t-shirt. 

“We’re going to save you!” added Torren. Her three-year-old son also wore a bath towel cape, with a matching paper ‘T’, and moved to stand in front of a miniature town made from blocks. “Don’t be afraid!”

“No, be very afraid,” said John. He didn’t have a cape, but was wearing a pair of the thick gloves they used in the lab, and he had a pair of welding goggles on his head. “My plan is foolproof! You won’t defeat me this time, Answer Man. Not even with the help of your sidekick, Terrific Torren!”

“The good guys always win!” Torren cried.

“Not this time!” said John. “No one can defeat me!”

“Think again, Man in Black,” said Rodney. “Terrific Torren, use your super speed!”

Grinning, Torren raced in quick circles around John, who put a gloved hand to his head. “Getting… dizzy,” he wheezed, sinking to the floor. “Dizzy…”

“You’ve lost,” said Rodney. “Tell us your evil plan, you fiend.”

Torren frowned. “Uncle Rodney, what’s a fiend?”

“A person who does evil things,” he replied, then turned to poke John’s shoulder. “Talk, villain!”

“My plan is too clever,” said John. “I’ve planted a bomb underneath the Canadian Science Center, but you’ll never disable it in time.”

Torren pulled the top block off a square stack marked with a tiny Canadian flag, and took out a piece of paper. “It’s math problems!” he said. “Uncle Rodney—”

Suddenly, John pulled out a brightly-colored water gun and squirted Rodney, who gasped dramatically and collapsed to the floor beside him.

“Torren,” said Rodney, pressing a hand to his imaginary wound. “He got me with his Anti-Genius Serum! You’ll have to solve the problems… on your own.”

Torren concentrated on the paper. “Two plus seven is… nine,” he said. “Four plus eight is… twelve. Nine minus six is… three. Eleven minus fourteen is… um… is… oh! Minus three!”

“Negative numbers, Rodney?” asked John, under his breath.

“Hey, he got it right,” he replied. “Good job, Torren. You saved the city.”

“Yeah!” the boy cried, then ran over to where Teyla stood. “Mama, did you see? I saved the city!”

John and Rodney, still in a heap on the floor, both froze. “Teyla,” said John. “How long have you been there?”

She grinned. “Long enough.”

THE END


End file.
